


Дорога на запад

by Jem_Miller



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всех выживших тянет именно на запад. Они тоже решили идти прямо туда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> пост-Апокалипсис, насилие, смерти второстепенных персонажей, юст, ОМП и ОЖП в количестве. Таймлайн: после событий первого сезона, но до событий полнометражного фильма.  
> бета - Изуэль.

Когда-то давно (кажется, что целую вечность назад) Эрик задумывался об Апокалипсисе. Точнее — о том, что могло бы послужить его причиной. Вариантов у Эрика было не так уж и много: вторжение пришельцев (если они существуют, конечно), война, ядерная катастрофа, глобальное потепление с последующим таянием ледников, столкновение с метеоритом. Такие банальные и скучные причины, которые приходят на ум почти каждому, кто задаётся вопросом «из-за чего бы мог наступить конец света?»

Но Эрик (как и любой не страдающий паранойей человек) даже представить не мог, что точкой отчёта, началом конца, границей разделения жизни на «до» и «после» станет сила Королей.

Всё началось, когда погиб Красный Король — Суо Микото. Он был близок к тому, чтобы умереть от падения Дамоклова Меча. Но Суо повезло: вместо огня и пепла смерть принесла ему запах крови и стали. Она была тёплой и родной. Уютной. Мунаката Рейши — Синий Король, лишивший Суо жизни — понёс своё наказание за убийство другого Короля. Наказание, продиктованное и приведённое в исполнение Дрезденским сланцем. Конец, от которого Мунаката уберёг Суо, теперь предстоял ему самому. Меч Синего Короля пошёл трещинами. Невидимыми — для обычных людей. Незаметными — для вассалов (если только они не были достаточно внимательными, чтобы присмотреться). Но, несомненно, опасными, сулящими разрушение меча. 

_(Хомра потеряла своего Короля. И одновременно с этим потеряла и то, что связывало их. А сила вассалов же ощутимо слабела с каждым днём.)_

После этого события Золотой Король покинул башню Михашира, не сообщив, куда направляется, велев своим вассалам хранить молчание. И больше от него не было никаких вестей.

И сразу же, словно воспользовавшись этим, Зелёный Король — Хисуи Нагарэ — вышел из тени и заявил о себе. Он называл себя сильнейшим, достойнейшим. Каждое его слово было пропитано гордыней, а в самоуверенности он мог бы посоревноваться с последним Бесцветным Королём. Хисуи всё хотел померяться силами с Мунакатой и Вайсманном, чтобы доказать своё величие. Но этому было не дано случиться. После инцидента на острове Ашинака Вайсманн пропал, словно его никогда и не существовало. Если даже собственные вассалы не смогли найти ни его тела, ни каких-либо следов, свидетельствовавших о том, что их Король жив, то у этого было только одно объяснение: Вайсманн, несмотря на своё бессмертие, сгорел дотла, не оставив после себя даже пепла. Что до Мунакаты, то он на провокации не вёлся и старался не использовать свою силу.

Пока однажды ситуация не стала критической.

Пока всё не пошло крахом.

Пока мир вокруг не начал рушиться, а реальность не осыпалась подобно карточному домику.

Возможно, Хисуи Нагарэ был слишком самонадеян. Возможно, он слишком увлёкся попытками вывести из себя Мунакату Рейши. Настолько, что сам потерял контроль над своими эмоциями.

Конечно, изначально тот сгусток электричества — чистейшей энергии, подпитываемый сотнями вассалов — был всего-навсего блефом, наживкой, средством. (Очередной) попыткой, предпринятой, чтобы заставить Мунакату вступить в схватку с использованием силы сланца. В том, что он наконец пойдёт на это, у Хисуи не было и сомнений — безопасность и спокойствие горожан всегда были главными ценностями Синего клана. Но Хисуи точно не ожидал, чем обернётся дело. Не ожидал, что потеряет контроль над своими силами, а его детище обернётся против него самого.

Он сидел, вцепившись руками в собственные плечи, а по креслу то и дело проходили разряды тока, ударяющие по всему, что только находилось рядом. Хисуи оказался в ловушке — в кругу пламени, причиной которого был он сам, и откуда не было выхода. Его личное время словно ускорилось. Сила словно помогала ему сгорать. Процессы протекали намного быстрее, чем должны были. Вот кожа только припухла, а в следующее мгновение — она уже покрылась пузырями, наполненными мутной жидкостью.

Хисуи вскинул голову и закричал.

Громко и страшно.

Отчаянно.

И в этом крике словно собралась вся (последующая) боль человечества.

То тут, то там на его руках виднелись чёрные струпья. Хисуи не переставал кричать, пока мёртвая кожа сползала, оголяя мясо, и опадала на землю. А потом Хисуи резко затих. Шар, до этого собиравший всё больше и больше разрядов тока, увеличившийся за счёт каждого вассала, становящийся всё огромнее, высвободил свою силу, ударив электричеством в землю.

Следом упал и Дамоклов Меч, погребя под собой обугленные кости Зелёного Короля.

Земля встряхнулась, пошла трещинами. Люди пытались бежать, хотели укрыться от опасности, но было поздно. Куски асфальта разламывались прямо под их ногами, переворачивались и падали, придавливая тела. Размазывали людей под собой, погребали их в руинах, поверхность окрашивалась кровью. Здания рушились прямо на глазах. Каменные плиты падали, раздавливая всех и вся, заваливались друг на друга. Люди — то, что когда-то было людьми — высыпались из проёмов, мешком падали на землю. Крики и плач не стихали.

На краткий миг показалась вспышка ещё одного меча — Чёрный Король, молчавший десятилетиями, проявил себя. Но меч сразу же дрогнул, а по его центру прошла глубокая трещина. Дрезденский сланец словно взбесился.

Кто знает, в чём заключалась сила Чёрного Короля в обычное время. Но _умирающая_ , она породила множество непонятных тварей, вышедших прямо из трещины в мече. Чёрных, напоминавших собак. Лишённых шерсти, с чётко просвечивающими сквозь кожу венами, с гноящимися глазами и двумя рядами острых зубов в пасти. От них несло сырой землёй и гнилью. Звери приземлялись на землю, и сразу же бросались по сторонам с единственной целью — разорвать на куски всё живое. Всё, что ещё двигалось. Они вгрызались в плоть, отхватывали конечности от людей, раздирали своими длинными красными когтями грудные клетки, вытаскивали внутренности и бросали их гнить, устремляясь за следующей жертвой. Они были воплощением чистейшей ненависти, только непонятно — чьей: Чёрного Короля к миру или же силы к (оказавшимся мелочными и слабыми) Королям.

В воздухе один за другим появились столбы света — словно в какой-то момент Дрезденский сланец стабилизировался и постарался каким-то образом исправить ситуацию, поспешно инициируя новых Королей. Как будто они ещё могли остановить начавшийся кошмар.

Тщетно.

Мечи вспыхивали в небе, и сразу же падали, словно подкошенные уничтожающей атмосферой Чёрного меча. Падали, причиняя всё больше разрушений, погребая под собой едва пробудившихся Королей. Падение Красного меча — и земля вздрогнула, пламя загорелось в самых случайных местах, унося с собой всё больше и больше жизней. Падение Бесцветного меча — и людей накрыло волной слабости и смертельного ужаса. 

Мунаката предпринял попытку спасти тех, кого ещё мог. Огонь застыл, скованный льдом, а затем разлетелся множеством осколков. Вероятно, в другое время (раньше, до убийства Короля) Мунаката бы перенёс это использование силы. Но этот шанс оставался в прошлом. Трещины расширились, паутиной покрыли весь меч, а в следующий миг он рассыпался, и следом рассыпался прахом сам Мунаката.

Землю в очередной раз встряхнуло.


	2. Chapter 2

Эрик сосредоточенно распределил по карманам имевшиеся припасы. У него оставалась одна коробка спичек, и это было серьёзной проблемой. Фонарик сел давным-давно, четыре ночи назад, и пока что ни на одной из вынужденных стоянок Эрику не попались батарейки. 

Как, собственно, и спички.

Из еды были только (чёртовы) апельсины в сиропе. Хреновый расклад, конечно. Но лучше так, чем вообще без еды.

Всё сводилось только к одному: прежде, чем двигаться дальше, нужно найти что-то подходящее для обмена, дождаться какую-нибудь группу. И молиться, чтобы у них были необходимые Эрику вещи. И нормальная еда, но это уже просто предел мечтаний. Можно было провести весь день в руинах, но так и не найти ничего путного. А можно было и наоборот — сходу обнаружить. Раз на раз не приходилось.

_Да и мало желающих копаться в грязи, мусоре, разрухе. Но это необходимость._

Население, что предсказуемо, нехило уменьшилось после того памятного падения мечей. Эрик не взялся бы утверждать, сколько дней (недель?) назад это произошло — для него на первом месте шло выживание. На втором же — тоже выживание.

_Но не собственное._

Ему вообще тогда повезло. По сравнению с умершими и тяжелоранеными, конечно. Эрик помогал старушке Такахаши, владевшей магазином по соседству. Носил мешки с рисом из подвала. Там его и застали землетрясение, обрушившиеся стены и людские крики. Да и самого не раздавило только чудом (Эрик, как оказалось, вообще был счастливчиком), но он отделался испугом и вывихнутым плечом. Такая мелочь, по сравнению с тем, что он увидел, когда наконец смог вылезти из руин.

Магазина не было. Как и улицы, как и целого города. Были развалины. Была кровь, много крови, торчащие из-под каменных плит конечности, разбросанные внутренности. И совсем мало изрядно помятых, но живых людей. 

Кто-то сходил с ума прямо на месте. 

На осознание сложившейся ситуации ушло несколько дней. А потом выжившие люди объединились в группы. Самые разнообразные, собранные по принципу «где живые попались, там и группы сформировались». Никакого разделения «по интересам», «по религиозным взглядам», «по расовым признакам», «по возрасту и социальному статусу в прошлом». Люди словно разом забыли все свои предрассудки, похоронили вместе с родными. Говорили: вместе выжить больше шансов. Говорили: всегда кто-то начеку, всегда кто-то заметит _тварей_. 

Днём напороться на тварей, оставшихся даже после падения Чёрного меча, было совершенно невозможно, даже самому последнему неудачнику этого _изломанного_ мира. Одно небо знает, где эти монстры прятались. Но факт оставался фактом — до заката их словно не существовало. Зато стоило только солнцу зайти, как — всё. Кто не спрятался, тот виноват сам. Сгрызут, разорвут на куски, и не заметят. Приходилось укрываться в более-менее закрытых местах — в развалинах домов, под перевёрнутыми стенами, в любом укромном углу. Твари почему-то не совали свои морды в руины. Ходили себе под открытым небом, питались придурками (которых было полно первое время), настолько самоуверенными, чтобы после наступления темноты оставаться «на улице. И ничто чудовищ Чёрного не брало — ни огонь, ни ножи, ни сброшенные камни. Эрик слышал, находились даже умельцы, посыпавшие тварей солью. Тоже не помогло.

_Как будто это вообще могло сработать._

Эрику предлагали присоединиться к разным выжившим, но он всякий раз отказывался. Он был из тех людей, которым комфортнее в одиночестве. Чужое общество его тяготило.

_На самом деле, был человек, с которым Эрик согласился бы странствовать, даже если бы тот был инвалидом, и его бы пришлось носить на спине. Но, в то же время, его не было._

_Эрик запрещал себе о нём думать._

Тем не менее, с другими выжившими Эрик контактировал. С ними можно было выгодно обмениваться (шесть ночей назад он нашёл в очередных развалинах ящик обезболивающего, оставил себе пару ампул, а остальное выменял на охотничий нож). А ещё люди были единственным источником новостей. Кто-то с кем-то заговорил, услышал интересную информацию, передал другим, и так можно было оставаться в курсе хоть каких-то событий. Единственным «но» в таких новостях были даже не длительные перерывы, когда на пути не попадалось ни единой группы. Просто нужно было постоянно находиться начеку. Вслушиваться, анализировать, отсеивать правдивую (или похожую на неё) информацию от очевидных вымыслов. В этом Эрик был хорош, у него словно чутьё срабатывало на выдумки. От других людей Эрик узнал, что разрушения затронули не только Японию и в частности — Шизуме, а прокатились по всему миру (падение стольких мечей оказалось куда более катастрофичным, чем он думал). Узнал, что с разрушением Синего меча вся вода на поверхности — океаны, моря, озёра, реки — застыла. Узнал, что всех людей почему-то тянуло в одну и ту же сторону (он то сначала списывал своё желание иди в конкретном направлении на остатки силы вассала), но мало кто доверял этому чувству. Кто-то шёл с компасом на юг, кто-то — просто, куда глаза глядят, кто-то отчаянно хотел найти своих родных и был готов перевернуть каждый камень, лишь бы узнать, живы ли они. 

_Эрик тоже хотел знать наверняка. Но слишком боялся узнать правду._

***

— Не скучно одному путешествовать, Эрик? — спросил Сакада, ободряюще улыбаясь.

_Ну, началось._

— Я бы не назвал это путешествием, — недовольно ответил Эрик, теребя в руках кусок чёрствого хлеба. — Это выживание, а не приятная прогулка.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — Сакада хлопнул его по плечу. — Не скучно выживать в одиночку?

Эрику повезло, снова. Сначала он набрёл на то, что (скорее всего) раньше было магазином, и откопал там несколько тёплых вещей, включая одеяла. Потом ему попалась очередная группа, у которой были в наличии и спички, и упаковка батареек. А ещё среди них были дети, у которых словосочетание «апельсины в сиропе» вызвало восторг. Так Эрику удалось не только выменять необходимые вещи, но ему ещё получить предложение «отужинать вместе», объединив свои апельсины с припасами группы. Мясо у них было не первой свежести, конечно, как и всё остальное. Но и ситуация — не та, в которой стоило придираться к качеству и сохранности. Тем более, Эрик настолько соскучился по _нормальной_ , не сладкой еде, что был готов и на вконец испортившиеся продукты.

Больше всех разговаривал Сакада. Успел рассказать о себе — старик, 70 лет, пошёл с родственниками на день рождения внука в парк развлечений, там его и застало падение мечей, из своей семьи остался один. Вместо того чтобы впасть в отчаяние — собрал вокруг себя всех живых, кого нашёл, и с тех пор они стали передвигаться все вместе.

И, видимо, Сакада хотел пополнить свой отряд ещё одним (проблемным) подростком. Но у этого подростка были другие планы.

— В одиночестве удобнее искать то, что мне нужно, — отрезал Эрик. В очередной раз с кем-то спорить и доказывать свою точку зрения не хотелось. Да и смысла особого не было.

— Мы тоже много чего ищем, можем объединиться и искать вместе, будет больше шансов на успех! — воодушевился Сакада. Эрик мысленно выругался.

— Сакада-сан, — подала голос Мика, — я думаю, Эрик имел в виду поиск родных. Вы же знаете, это очень личное дело.

_Даже не представляешь, насколько личное._

Сакада замолчал, а Эрик благодарно улыбнулся Мике. Он выбрал не самую удачную формулировку, но Мика смогла истолковать её так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло вопросов. Все понимали, что значит «лишиться близких», но не все решались отправиться искать их самостоятельно. Кто-то до дрожи в коленях боялся тварей, да и вообще всего мира. Кто-то боялся увидеть дорогих людей мёртвыми, и потерять себя от боли и горя. Кто-то думал, что сойдёт с ума в одиночестве. Это общество потерянных и потерявших предпочитало держаться группами, и втайне бесконечно восхищалось смельчаками, которые были готовы обойти весь мир. Одни.

_Но на самом деле, никто не был одинок. Боль утраты сопровождала абсолютно всех, а мертвецы прозрачными тенями обитали где-то в уголке души. Самые надёжные спутники, которые не предадут и не исчезнут._

Остаток дня прошёл в пересказе последних новостей (ничего нового или ценного) и уютном молчании. Они убрали остатки еды, и стали осматриваться в поисках подходящего укрытия на ночь. Группа Сакады искала просторное место, где они бы смогли заночевать все вместе. Эрик же хотел найти тихое (и хотя бы самую малость — уютное) убежище, в котором бы его не смогли обнаружить даже люди, не говоря уже о тварях.

Он как раз заглядывал в одно из разрушенных зданий, когда к его локтю прикоснулись холодные пальцы.

_Неправильно. Они должны быть тёплыми. Их касание всегда обжигало Эрика._

— Эрик, — негромко окликнула Мика. Её голос, весь день бывший бойким и громким, звучал неожиданно мягко и обнадёженно.

— Чем могу помочь? — Эрик улыбнулся. Что бы ему не говорила Хомра в жизни «до», он умел быть вежливым, когда ситуация того требовала. 

— Давай развлечёмся? — прошептала Мика ему на ухо, отчаянно краснея.

Эрик даже не удивился. На развалинах (старого) мира люди часто теряли прошлых себя, теряли свои ценности. Люди думали: всё равно умрём.

Думали: никогда не знаешь, какой день станет последним.

Думали: нужно успеть как можно больше.

Эрик мог их понять. Он помнил старую поговорку, что жить нужно так, чтобы ни о чём не жалеть. Выжившие руководствовались похожим принципом. Они пересматривали своё отношение ко многим вещам. Они приходили к неожиданным (даже для себя) решениям, боясь не дожить до следующего рассвета.

Эрик мог понять, но сам подобного мнения не разделял. Вариант «а вдруг я умру?» он не рассматривал вообще в принципе. У него были свои планы, в которых смерть точно не значилась. Он по-прежнему считал, что всему своё время.

— Ты очень красивый, — продолжила Мика.

_Рука прошлась по волосам, растрепав их. Потом он на мгновение ощутил (тёплое и уютное) объятие своего друга. И — «Эрик, будь увереннее. Ты красивый»._

— Прости, — Эрик повернулся и серьёзно посмотрел на Мику, — но я не могу сделать этого для тебя.

— Я просто подумала, ты сможешь понять, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Я бы не хотела умереть, ни разу в жизни ни с кем не…

— Я понимаю. Но где-то там ходит очень дорогой мне человек, и я не могу его предать, — Эрик мягко поцеловал Мику в лоб, словно она была маленьким ребёнком, а затем развернулся и, подтянувшись, скрылся в руинах здания.

***

— Уверен, что не хочешь пойти с нами? — Сакада смотрел с грустью, с отчаянием. Как будто считал, что собеседник умрёт, если они пойдут каждый своим путём.

— Уверен, — кивнул Эрик.

— Береги себя, — Мика, ослепительно улыбнувшись, помахала рукой.

Эрик подождал, пока группа скроется из виду, и рассеянно огляделся: пора бы и ему решить, в какую сторону идти. Вернее — прислушаться к себе, и понять, куда его тянет. Но стоило только ему сосредоточиться, как он услышал совсем рядом грохот осыпающихся камней и негромкую ругань. Эрик нахмурился и нащупал в рюкзаке рукоятку ножа. Источником шума, определённо, был человек. Но человек человеку рознь. Эрик слышал, некоторые рехнулись настолько, что решили выживать за счёт других. Им не хотелось проводить время за поисками нужных вещей в завалах, они нападали на других людей (которых считали более слабыми) и силой отбирали у них припасы. Жалкое поведение.

— Эй, там, — крикнул Эрик, — покажись.

Ответом послужил прилетевший кинжал. И Эрик был готов поспорить на что угодно: то, что кинжал пролетел в паре сантиметров от его головы, было предупреждением, а не промахом.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, — раздался знакомый голос. Его обладатель вышел из-за развалин, и Эрик замер.

Он знал его.


	3. Chapter 3

Фушими привёл Эрика к большому просторному зданию (Эрик готов был поспорить: это был вокзал, аэропорт или ещё что-то подобное), коротко кивнул и ушёл обратно. Удивительное красноречие.

— Он стал ещё более замкнутым, не жди от него каких-то объяснений, — Ята вышел навстречу Эрику, неуверенно улыбаясь. — Привет, Эрик.

Можно было (привычно) перейти на английский и поддразнить Яту, но это было лишним. Эрик всегда был внимателен к деталям. Трагедия, похоже, сломала того вспыльчивого мальчишку, каким был Ята. Он даже выглядеть стал куда спокойнее, словно не собирался взрываться вспышкой гнева из-за всяких пустяков. Эрик усмехнулся и просто хлопнул его по плечу.

— Пойдём, — Ята махнул рукой, зовя за собой, — у нас чай есть. Паршивый, но всё же чай.

Эрик послушно пошёл следом, осматриваясь по пути. Кажется, ребята нашли хорошее место для укрытия. Здание было разрушено куда меньше, чем окружающие его дома. Царило подобие порядка — вещи торчали из ящиков, аккуратно составленных рядом. Пространство за ширмой, которую Ята отодвинул, стоило только до неё дойти, буквально кричало, что оно — жилое. Кресла, пакеты с продуктами, какая-то посуда, костёр, и два изрядно потрёпанных футона.

— Неплохо вы устроились, — присвистнул Эрик.

— Это всё Сару, — вздохнул Ята, ставя котелок с водой над костром, — он просто любимчик руин. Постоянно находит и приносит что-то полезное.

Он отложил костыль и сел в кресло. Провёл рукой по подлокотнику, настраиваясь на нужный лад и успокаиваясь. 

— Что-нибудь слышал от наших? — на миг запнувшись, поинтересовался он.

— Нет, ты первый, кого я встретил из Хомры, — Эрик пожал плечами и сел на корточки, глядя в костёр. Он догадывался, что разговор предстоит _тяжёлый_. Слишком уж надломлено звучал вопрос Яты, таким тоном только плохие новости и сообщать. Плохие и болезненные. 

_Хомра была семьёй для них всех._

— Анна умерла, — выдавил из себя Ята, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Сланец инициировал её, а она не справилась с этой силой.

Эрик молчал. Смерти Красных были предсказуемы, как и смерти любых других людей. В конце концов, сила вассала (её остатки) не была какой-то особой защитой от катастроф. Но всё равно. Он догадывался, но получить подтверждение своих догадок оказалось куда больнее, чем ожидалось.

— Камамото был с ней, — продолжил Ята дрожащим голосом. — Он тоже погиб. Об Акаги и Бандо ничего не слышно, как и о Кусанаги-сане. 

Память (подло) предсказуемо подбрасывала воспоминания о счастливых и тёплых днях, проведённых в Хомре. Память словно говорила: почувствуй всю горечь ситуации, пойми, чего вы все лишились. Эрик сжал губы в тонкую линию. Ему нужно было держаться. Он должен быть сильным.

— Читосе и Дэву последний раз видели двенадцать ночей назад, — Ята всхлипывал, утирал слёзы. Эрик вскочил на ноги, понимая, о ком он заговорит дальше. О ком Эрик не хотел (не мог) слушать.

_Не называй этого имени._

Не назвал. То ли Ята понял, с чего Эрик так подорвался. То ли стал проницательнее и тактичнее. Они помолчали, думая о своём, принимая потери, прежде чем Ята вновь нарушил тишину.

— Расскажешь, как выжил? — поинтересовался он, с любопытством глядя на Эрика.

— Повезло, — Эрик пожал плечами. — В подвале был. Стены там тяжёлые, но крепкие. Не сильно разрушились, хотя придавить успели.

— А меня Сарухико спас, знаешь. Глупая обезьяна, даже умереть спокойно не дал, — фыркнул Ята с улыбкой. — Меня придавило под развалинами Хомры. Не знаю, сколько я там пролежал. Но уже думал отдать концы, как увидел, не поверишь, свет. Сару с упорством барана отбрасывал камни и разгребал руины. Кажется, он был абсолютно уверен, что найдёт меня там.

— Это всегда было ясно как день, — Эрик закатил глаза. — Ты постоянно в Хомре ошивался.

— Да ну тебя, — Ята подхватил с пола камешек и беззлобно бросил в его сторону. — В общем, он меня вытащил, и буквально отволок в какой-то дом. Я ходить тогда не мог, нога ужасно болела. Сам не помню, как вырубился. Потом просыпаюсь, а Сару нигде нет, я уже думал, что он мне померещился, перепутал с кем-то. А потом смотрю: рядом лежат костыль, куча сносной еды и одежда. Свежая, представляешь? Ни грязи, ни запаха пыли и смерти. Ума не приложу, где он её взял. Сару вообще отменно ориентируется тут. Если кто-то и может найти нужное, то только он.

Эрик усмехнулся. Похоже, в чём-то Ята оставался по-прежнему слеп. Отношение Фушими к нему ещё в той «жизни до» было ясно любому, кто хоть немного разбирался в людях.

***

На самом деле, Эрик изначально собирался поболтать немного со старым соклановцем и идти дальше своей дорогой. Но у вселенной (точнее у двух её представителей) явно были другие планы. Фушими вернулся, притащив с собой ещё один старенький футон, тёплое одеяло и пакет с одеждой, который молча вручил Эрику. Ята как раз закончил с готовкой, и предложил Эрику присоединиться к их «ужину». Затем уходить было уже поздно — после наступления темноты только самоубийца решится выйти под открытое небо. 

А потом Эрик упустил момент, когда Ята заболтал его настолько, что он согласился дальше идти с ним и Фушими.

В конце концов, этих людей он хотя бы знал.

Ята доверял ему. Может, он был настолько наивным, что верил в людей, основываясь на давнее общение. Может, он просто считал Эрика надёжным, потому что они были членами одного клана. Но, в конце концов, цель у них была одна. Они шли на запад.

По сравнению с остальными выжившими, они устроились действительно неплохо. Еда, вода, медикаменты, тот же костыль, одеяла, сменная одежда. Фушими и правда мастерски справлялся с поисками припасов. Но, самое главное, у них были компас и карта. Конечно, мир почти наверняка изменился из-за катастрофы, где-то границы изменились, где-то земля могла уйти под воду и потом застыть там. Но ценность карты не падала даже несмотря на свои (неизбежные) неточности. На карте Фушими было полно отметок (Эрик действительно не хотел знать, сколько приходилось шастать по руинам, чтобы найти хоть какое указание того, где они находятся), но если верить им — то сейчас они были не в ином месте, как за западной границей Китая.

— Всех выживших тянет именно на запад, — как-то раз отстранённо сообщил Фушими, вгрызаясь в жареное мясо. Где он находил всех этих животных, которых они готовили на костре — Эрик тоже предпочитал не думать. Так можно и депрессию заработать. На почве того, что кто-то постоянно возвращается с едой, а кто-то находит сплошные ржавые вилки.

— Мы решили идти прямо туда. Смысл тратить время? Сару говорит, всё равно все в итоге там окажемся, независимо от собственного желания. Это тянущее чувство усиливается с каждым днём, медленно, но неотвратимо, — пояснил Ята, миролюбиво складывая в рюкзаки новые припасы и выбрасывая ненужное. 

Эрику доверял Ята, но не Фушими. Фушими словно ожидал от него какой-то подлости. Было видно — в случае чего он убьёт Эрика, не моргнув и глазом. Ни секунды не колеблясь (да и с чего бы, они даже друзьями никогда не были). Но пока присутствие Эрика не подвергало их опасности, Фушими спокойно переносил его существование. Он, и правда, изменился. В его глазах виднелось отчаяние, смешанное с жестокостью, скованное льдом. Эрик не питал никаких иллюзий — Фушими пойдёт по головам, если потребуется. И даже не столько ради себя, сколько ради Яты. Казалось, если действительно где-то и существует какое-то место, подходящее для нормальной жизни «как раньше», то Фушими будет готов утопить свои руки в крови, чтобы привести туда Яту. Перебьёт всех людей, лично выгрызет безопасность из глотки у каждого. Он был сильным. И опасным.

Гораздо опаснее, чем раньше.

***

— Что ты ищешь? — Эрик дёрнулся от негромкого голоса за спиной. Чёрт бы побрал эту дурацкую привычку Фушими бесшумно ходить.

— Ты о чём? — рассеянно спросил Эрик, немного подвинувшись. Ему нравилось залезать на самую высокую точку очередного укрытия, и смотреть на мир оттуда. Зрелище, конечно, было по-прежнему удручающим и оптимизма не внушало. Но на самом деле Эрика всегда тянуло выше, к небу.

_К теплу и солнечному свету._

— Не строй из себя идиота, ты не Мисаки, — раздражённо цыкнул Фушими, садясь рядом. Последнее время он стал относиться к Эрику куда человечнее. Не как к «тому типу, которому доверяет Мисаки», а как к человеку, который заслужил право странствовать с ними (наверное, всё дело было в том, что Эрик спас Яту, вытолкнув его из-под разрушающегося дома).

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Ты не «просто идёшь на запад». Ты постоянно оглядываешься по сторонам, словно ищешь что-то. Кого-то, — проницательность Фушими в сложившейся ситуации была совершенно лишней. Била по больному. — Его не было в Шизуме?

— Ты про развалины Шизуме? Не было, — Эрик поднял камушек и зло бросил вдаль. — Я был в каждой долбанной развалине, я прочесал каждый хренов миллиметр, перевернул вверх дном всё, что было возможно, видел горы трупов. Но не нашёл.

_Прекрати об этом говорить._

— Я знаю Фуджишиму дольше тебя, — заметил Фушими. — И поверь, он бы не сдох так просто. Так что, на западе встретитесь.

— Надеюсь на это.

Фушими встал, развернулся и резко замер. Говорил что-то одними губами, сосредоточенно хмурился. Эрик удивлённо посмотрел на него. Такие «приступы» он и раньше иногда замечал. Но до сих пор не понял, что они означают.

— Последи за Мисаки, — бросил Фушими. — вернусь через пару ночей. 

И бегом спустился за рюкзаком, оставив Эрика поражённо смотреть ему вслед. Потому что — быть такого не могло, чтобы Фушими оставил Яту дольше, чем на то время, что он бродил в руинах. Потому что Фушими бы никогда и ни за что не доверил никому «последить» за Ятой. Потому что это же был Фушими, у которого вся вселенная сводилась к Яте. Который ради его безопасности пошёл бы абсолютно на всё.

«Вернусь через пару ночей».

_Фушими, какого дьявола?_

***

Фушими действительно вернулся через пару ночей. За это время Эрик успел наслушаться самых разнообразных ругательств, угроз «убить чёртову обезьяну на месте», и прочих признаков того, что Ята за друга очень беспокоится. По правде говоря, Эрик даже не был уверен, что Фушими первым получит по возвращению: кулак в лицо, или пару крепких выражений?

Но он не угадал. Фушими не получил ничего из перечисленного. Потому что вернулся изрядно потрёпанным, сильно хромал на левую ногу, разбил очки. И он был не один.

Его спутник был без сознания, и это чудо, что Фушими удалось его дотащить до укрытия (как ему вообще удалось найти их укрытие, Эрик всегда мастерски прятался).

Но это было неважно. Потому что он — Эрик знал наверняка — был жив.

_Фуджишима._


	4. Chapter 4

— Я тебе уже сто раз сказал, — Фушими раздражённо цыкнул, а потом кинул в Эрика подгоревшим куском мяса, — мне повезло.

— Повезло? — Эрик увернулся от мяса, не сводя с Фушими неодобрительного взгляда. — Да я готов поспорить, ты его специально искать пошёл. И нашёл. Как ты это делаешь?

— Орите громче, вы его ещё не разбудили, — Ята недовольно высунулся из-за ширмы, открывая упаковку с бинтами. — Дайте Фуджишиме прийти в себя в нормальных условиях, а не вскочить от криков двух кретинов.

Эрик и Фушими удивлённо переглянулись. Ята закатил глаза и опять скрылся за ширмой. Кажется, чьё-то (нереализованное) желание заботиться об окружающих проснулось и заработало на полную катушку.

— И всё же? — зловещим шёпотом продолжил разговор Эрик.

Фушими в очередной раз мысленно выругался, понимая, что от ответа ему не уйти. Эрик просто так не отстанет, он вообще оказался прилипчивым, как банный лист. А учитывая эту его зацикленность на Фуджишиме (которую он упорно отрицал), в покое он Фушими точно не оставит.

— Сосредоточился на том, что хочу найти. Как обычно, — недовольно бросил Фушими. — И _почувствовал_ , куда надо идти.

— Он всё это время был неподалёку?

— Напротив. Мне пришлось даже откопать в завалах мотоцикл, чтобы добраться за такое короткое время.

— Прости, что? Ты нашёл мотоцикл? Вот уж действительно, везунчик, — с завистью выдохнул Эрик. Он мог сколько угодно делать вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случилось. Но его с потрохами выдавали руки, в которых он то и дело что-нибудь нервно теребил. Всё не мог осознать, что его друг в безопасности.

_И больше нет нужды беспокоиться._

— Я собирался вернуться быстрее, — Фушими пожал плечами. — Но на обратном пути мы наткнулись на тварей и остались без средства передвижения.

— На тварей? Вы не искали укрытие к закату? — ошарашенно спросил Эрик. Фушими выругался (надо же было настолько расслабиться, чтобы проговориться) и покосился в сторону ширмы. Раз оттуда ещё не выскочил злой как тысячи пчёл Ята, то до его ушей эта информация не достала. Фушими вздохнул, встал и потянул Эрика за собой.

Для серьёзных разговоров один на один существовали крыши.

— Мне не нужно укрытие, оказалось, — угрюмо буркнул Фушими, усевшись на камень. — Я ещё когда за Фуджишимой ехал, смог заморозить тварей. Силой сланца. Как раньше Мунаката-сан делал. Просто на обратном пути я не смог сразу это использовать. Словно мои силы вассала разом иссякли.

Эрик молчал, обдумывая информацию. Он, конечно, знал, что какая-то часть силы осталась с ними. Как напоминание о том, кем они были. Что пережили. Он знал, что сможет использовать свою силу в любой момент, хотя она уже не такая могущественная. И это хорошо, что кто-то додумался использовать её для спасения. Кстати об этом.

— Эй, Фушими, — окликнул Эрик. — Спасибо. Что спас моего друга.

Фушими закатил глаза.

_Друга._

Кажется, в обществе идиотов — пополнение.

***

— Итак, — Фуджишима скрестил руки на груди. — Почему я узнаю от Фушими, что у тебя есть проблемы, которые ты от меня скрываешь?

— Потому что Фушими — мудак, — недовольно буркнул Эрик, потирая шею. Он, конечно, подозревал, что фраза «разберись в себе сам, или я тебе помогу» была угрозой, но не придавал ей особого значения. Зря. 

_Гореть Фушими с его проницательностью на бравом костре инквизиции._

Фуджишима продолжал пристально смотреть. Его взгляд пробирал до мурашек и вызывал желание вскрыть все карты, выложить правду на стол и сдаться. Но Эрика этот вариант совершенно не устраивал.

— Почему я не смог тебя найти? — резко перевёл он тему. — Я всё Шизуме обошёл, везде заглянул. Тебя не было.

— Меня нашла одна из групп, — Фуджишима пожал плечами. — Я пришёл в себя на носилках, когда они куда-то шли. Они решили не бросать никого из тех, кто ещё дышит. Я пробыл с ними, помог всех выходить, а потом отделился.

Эрик промолчал. Такое объяснение действительно раскладывало всё по полочкам. Фуджишиме, конечно, невероятно повезло находиться возле людей, готовых унести с собой всех раненых. Откровенно говоря, Эрик был готов пожать руку каждому из той группы. Просто за то, что благодаря им Фуджишима не умер ещё там, на развалинах Шизуме. Благодаря им Фушими смог найти и привести Фуджишиму. Благодаря им Фуджишима был живой и рядом.

— Эрик, мне надоело ходить вокруг да около, — сообщил Фуджишима, присаживаясь рядом на краю (остатков) крыши. — Фушими рассказал мне и суть твоих проблем. Просто я хотел услышать правду лично от тебя.

_Чёртов Фушими._

Эрик молчал. У него не было нужных слов. Оказалось, его словарный запас настолько мал, что им не выразить всё, что он думал. Не выразить страха от возможной смерти дорогого человека. Сожаления, что он не успел рассказать всё до того, как мир рухнул. Боязни узнать плохие новости. Боязни лишний раз услышать имя, потому что одно оно могло дать волю тщательно сдерживаемым эмоциям. Эрик не мог сказать, в какой момент он понял, что Фуджишима — это всё. В какой момент решил идти дальше, вперёд, на запад, черпая силы из (глупой и наивной) надежды, что в конце пути он непременно встретит Фуджишиму.

И уж точно не знал, как это всё выразить кратко, точно, и чтобы оно не звучало как признание из жалких романов для несовершеннолетних школьниц.

— Эрик, — Фуджишима несильно толкнул его в плечо, привлекая внимание. — Не старайся найти красивые слова, витиеватую формулировку, ещё что-то. 

Он вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в плечо Эрика.

— Просто скажи как есть. Не молчи. Когда ты молчишь, мне начинает казаться, что всё сказанное Фушими было шуткой, — тихо сказал Фуджишима.

Эрик замер на мгновение, решаясь.

— Я тебя люблю, — просто сказал он, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Фуджишиму.

***

Жизнь странным образом нормализовалась (насколько это вообще было возможно). Днём они дружно шли на запад, к закату искали укрытие. Рассаживались у костра и рассказывали друг другу истории. Все без исключения, даже необщительный Фушими и Эрик со своими демонами прошлого. Притёрлись, привыкли друг к другу. Достигли того состояния, которое можно с чистой совестью именовать «дружбой».

Фушими не уставал кидать редкие, но меткие фразы касательно того, что Эрик тормозил по отношению к Фуджишиме, и пропал бы без его, Фушими, помощи. За что в ответ получал то титул «курицы-наседки», то возводился в ранг «его поискового Величества». Ята же имел поразительный дар появляться в неподходящее время в неподходящих местах, и регулярно заставал Эрика с Фуджишимой за поцелуями. После чего демонстративно кричал, что вокруг него одни извращенцы, и удалялся подышать свежим воздухом.

В дни стоянок Фушими (ну а кто же ещё) отправлялся на поиски. Ята раскладывал имеющиеся припасы, а Эрик иногда помогал Фуджишиме привести в порядок некоторые вещи — то куртку зашить надо (когда оказалось, что Фуджишима умеет шить, Фушими откопал в завалах пятнадцать иголок и сорок мотков ниток разных цветов), то ножи затупились, то ещё что. А иногда — тоже отправлялся искать полезные вещи (ему тоже стало везти, один раз он даже принёс живую курицу, невесть как выжившую после катастрофы). По возвращению, Фушими привычно обменивался колкостями с Эриком, пока Ята с Фуджишимой колдовали над едой. (Иного слова не находилось, потому что сделать стоящее блюдо из сомнительных продуктов — это нужно уметь.)

На девятнадцатом году жизни Эрик понял, что уют зависит от людей, а не от окружающего мира.

***

— Я нашёл машину, — без лишних предисловий заявил Фушими. — Проверил, она в рабочем состоянии.

Фуджишима уставился на него с суеверным ужасом, Эрик рассмеялся.

— Тебе когда-нибудь, ну хоть когда-нибудь перестанет так везти в поисках, а? — отчаявшимся тоном спросил Ята, предварительно выругавшись.

— Мисаки, я тебе скажу больше, — Фушими выдержал эффектную паузу, прежде чем продолжить, — я ещё несколько канистр с бензином обнаружил. Интересно, конечно, как они не пострадали, но…

Ята застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его окружение состояло из влюблённых идиотов и психа, которому просто фантастически везёт на находки. Отлично. Замечательно. Ты просто счастливчик, Мисаки.

Ята старательно игнорировал тот факт, что интонации его собственного внутреннего голоса слишком напоминали Фушими.

***

После девятой ночи с момента обнаружения машины, они, предположительно, были где-то в Германии. Подробнее выяснить не удалось — земля была совершенно пустой. Ни руин, ни развалин, ни каких-нибудь следов. Просто голая земля на много-много миль вокруг, и ничего кроме неё. Конечно, им это было только на руку: езда на машине, когда то тут, то там дорогу загородило камнями и надо искать другой путь — это так себе удовольствие. Но всё равно, картина была пугающей. И оставалось только надеяться, что твари в этих краях не водятся, потому что машина и близко не была похожей на надёжное укрытие (на Фушими Эрик предпочитал не рассчитывать, мало ли, вдруг его способности решат, что он уже достаточно их использовал).

Им повезло. Им вообще слишком часто везло. Эрик бы назвал их «группой отчаянных везунчиков», если бы в глубине души не боялся накликать беду таким названием. Так или иначе, твари не появились ни на первую ночь, ни на последующие. Как будто на этой земле им попросту не было места. Вход закрытый, только по билетам, если вы не живое создание — извините, но катитесь отсюда. Что-то вроде того.

Проснувшись после шестой ночи пребывания на «гипотетической Германии», Эрик привычно осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, куда их занесло (последнее время они завели привычку продолжать ехать даже после заката, пока не уснёт последний из них), и замер. Впереди, не так уж и далеко, виднелся город. Он казался целым, ни капли не разрушенным. А ещё его окружал какой-то отливающий серебряным светом пузырь.

Прекрасно, мало мистики и странных событий в их жизни уже произошло.

— И что за хрень? — мрачно поинтересовался Ята, потирая лицо. У него всегда было паршивое настроение, если его разбудить ранним утром. Но город впереди выглядел реальным, не собирающимся никуда исчезать. Эрик решил, ради такого стоит всех разбудить, чтобы определиться, что делать дальше.

— Чем бы этот город ни оказался, — Фушими протёр очки и задумчиво посмотрел перед собой, — чутьё тянет именно туда. Так что, визит нанести придётся в любом случае.

Они доехали до самой границы, где уже начинался пузырь света. Не сговариваясь, спешились и взяли свои вещи — интуиция подсказывала, что именно нужно делать. Эрик вздохнул и быстро коснулся руки Фуджишимы, получая в ответ ободряющую улыбку.

А потом они все шагнули сквозь свет.

Мир на краткий миг замер, перевернулся с головы на ноги и обратно. Они почувствовали тепло и уют, словно — наконец — были на своём месте. И увидели оживлённый город, множество людей, которые спешили по своим делам, разговаривали, обменивались вещами. У всех людей был грустный взгляд, говорящий об их потерях, и полные надежды улыбки.

Фушими пришёл в себя первым. Он сделал всего один шаг и тут же замер, резко выдохнув. На земле словно проявился Дрезденский сланец, а в небе над Фушими появился столб света. Появился и растаял в воздухе, явив миру Синий меч.


	5. Эпилог

— Привет живым, — Кусанаги помахал рукой, отвлекаясь от чтения документов о сланце. — Поздравляю с пробуждением силы, Фушими-кун.

В небе над его головой мирно парил Красный меч. В самом центре Дрездена он казался совершенно к месту.

— Всё как и говорил Вайсманн, Короли возвращаются, — сказала миловидная женщина возле него. Она прижимала к груди руки, и от неё во все стороны волнами расходилось тепло. Оно манило, оно ощущалось уютно-золотым. Оно было тем самым, что долгое время звало к себе.

— Познакомьтесь с новой Золотой Королевой, — Кусанаги махнул рукой в сторону женщины. — Джоанна ещё не совсем разобралась со своей силой, но очень старается привести сюда всех выживших. Мы ещё ждём Чёрного, Зелёного и Серебряного Королей, и потом можем начинать воплощать в жизнь свои хитрые, но действенные планы по восстановлению мира.

— Вайсманн умер? — Фушими заинтересовался. Он был наслышан про бессмертие первого Короля.

— Он не выдержал, — грустно сказала Джоанна. — Перед смертью он часто говорил, что чувствует себя убийцей. Потому что принёс людям силу сланца, которая и привела к катастрофе.

— Эрик! — Эрик обернулся на окликнувший голос. Поодаль стояла Мика — Бесцветная Королева — и застенчиво улыбалась. Смотрела взглядом «так вот, кто тот самый дорогой для тебя человек?». Эрик приветливо кивнул ей, прежде чем сжать руку Фуджишимы, молча подтверждая её догадку. Мика просияла и показала ему большой палец. 

— Сланец считает, что снова инициировать Королей — это хорошая идея? — недовольно спросил Ята. — А если снова всё выйдет из-под контроля?

— Придётся помнить об обратной стороне силы, — Кусанаги вздохнул, а затем ободряюще улыбнулся. — Но всё в наших руках.


End file.
